


What Next?

by Jezzkaa91



Series: What Next? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Gen, Mentions of KHR, Mentions or LotR, mentions of avengers, mentions of twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzkaa91/pseuds/Jezzkaa91
Summary: Willow (femHarry) was killed, now Death, Life, Love, and Fate what to know what next?
Series: What Next? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	What Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I don't really know where any of this came from, I usually write just to keep myself happy and my brain from dying, buuuut something was yelling at me to post these, so I am.....thats all...

It was official, Willow hated everyone. she had just been thrown through the Veil and was floating in black nothingness, or she thought it was recently, you kind of lost time here. 

It had been six months since the battle of Hogwarts, and the people of the English enclave had turned on her again, led by the Weasley family and Granger. 

She had known by the middle of her fourth year that they weren't really her friends, but minders put in place by the old goat fucker. 

She had known she was going to be killed, but she had hoped for a little longer. 

She couldn't tell if she had a body or not in the floaty blackness of wherever she was now, but she knew that she hated human magicals. 

There was a shift and Willow knew she wasn't alone anymore. 

‘Hello?’ she thought to whoever or whatever had joined her in the nothingness.

What Willow didn't know was that more than one being had joined her. Death was there to greet their master, Fate was there to apologize, Life was there to offer her a new universe, and Love was there to tell her that she had someone out there waiting for her. 

**"Willow Jamie Potter, we greet you."** They spoke as one. 

" _ Master, I will break the chains on you, and you will be free."  _ Death whispered, and curled themselves around Willow's soul. 

Willow felt a sharp bite of cold, and then she felt as if she was being embraced by a true friend. 

_ "Master, this was never your destiny, but this could possibly lead to a better one."  _ Fate said from a distance, unsure of their welcome. 

_ "There is another universe we can gift you, you could be among others who will continue to live."  _ Life babbled giddy. 

_ "There is someone who is made for you in each universe."  _ Love said bluntly. 

Willow thought nothing as she simply curled deeper into Death's embrace, she may not have a body but she felt the comfort. 

After an undetermined amount of time Death wiggled, they may be the second eldest of the original soul, the master's soul, but it was impatient to know how to make the master happy. 

'Why are you calling me master?' Willow wanted that answered before she chose. 

**"You are the master soul, we are born from you."** They all answered. 

Willow knew this was true, but she had no memory. 

Willow wiggled her own form free of death to wrap around each of the others in welcome and comfort. 

'Will you tell me about my options?' She questioned after floating away from a now happy fate. 

Short clips of 'memory' showed the first world that was an option .

_ A young man with red eyes and black hair with feathers braided in holding up a gun and shot at another man with long flowing silver hair. The bullet was irregular, it had been made of red-orange fire.  _

_ A group of adult toddlers fighting for their lives.  _

_ Zombies using chains as weapons. _

_ A brown-haired boy with glowing orange eyes and a crown of flames.  _

Death spoke for this one. " _ In this world, they use Flames of the Dying Will for amazing feats. You would die after a long life of adventure, we shall also make your match live long with you."  _

_ Golden eyed Vampires drinking from animals.  _

_ Humans shifting into oversized wolves.  _

_ Red-eyed vampires attacking each other, humans, and the golden-eyed vampires with strange powers.  _

For this world, Love spoke.  _ "Here are Vampires, they sparkle in the sun and have the most unusual powers that manifest. There are shapeshifters that awaken when Vampires are in the area. Here you will live millennia before you come back to pick the next."  _

_ Tall inhumanly beautiful Elves walk in forests wielding swords and bows.  _

_ Short people with large hairy feet wander among gently rolling hills eating almost nonstop.  _

_ Ugly gray-skinned creatures attack everything around them spreading darkness and chaos.  _

_ Bearded people run from a mountain kingdom where a dragon has decided to roost.  _

_ "In this world, you will find many races that live in discord and harmony, it is either at war or it is at peace. You will live here among Elves', either a pampered or warrior princess."  _ Life informed her. 

_ A man stands in front of an explosion smiling. He stands with a blue light glowing in his chest. He is being pulled out of a red and gold metal suit.  _

_ There is a man turning into a green giant and destroying everything around him.  _

_ There is a man and a woman both dressed in black fighting back to back. _

_ There are men calling one another 'gods'.  _

_ "This universe is full of superhumans, and aliens that claim godhood and immortality. This universe will give you joy and heartbreak. If you pick this one we will interfere enough that your match here lives a long life as well." _ Fate said mildly uncomfortable with the 'gods' of this universe.

_ "Sometimes you don't want to remember Master, but what is your choice this time?"  _ Death asked hesitantly. 

'Remember please, at least allow me to remember the life of Willow Potter.' She asked softly, then directed them. 'Any of the four, you pick for me.'

  
**"Live happy, Die happy, We will meet again Master."** The four entities spoke together just before everything was nothing again and Willow was alone.


End file.
